The present disclosure relates to a filter generation device, a method for generating a filter, and a program.
As disclosed in Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-209300), conventionally, there has been known a method which uses a head related transfer function HRTF of a listener as a method for localizing a sound image outside the head (see Patent Literature 1, for example). In the case where headphones or earphones are used, a head related transfer function from a virtual sound source to both ears of a listener and inverse characteristics of an ear canal transfer function ECTF are convolved to a reproduction signal. With such a configuration, characteristics of headphones or earphones are canceled so that although sounds are outputted from an area in the vicinity of ears, it is possible to reproduce a sound field as if the sounds were outputted from the direction of the virtual sound source. An ear canal transfer function ECTF is measured by inserting a measurement microphone into an ear canal of a listener, or using a dummy head as an alternative.